1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination toothbrushes and toothpaste dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush with pressurized toothpaste dispenser for dispensing toothpaste by pressing a single release valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination toothbrushes and toothpaste dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination toothbrushes and toothpaste dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art combination toothbrushes and toothpaste dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,924 to Lemire; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,635 to Teh-Sheng; U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,761 to Segerstad; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,563 to Turner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,839 to Cravett; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,274 to Vasquez.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toothbrush with pressurized toothpaste dispenser. The inventive device includes a toothbrush having a handle portion and a brushing portion. The handle portion has a hollow interior with a paste conduit extending from it into the brushing portion. The paste conduit is in communication with a paste nozzle that extends outwardly of the brushing portion. The brushing portion has a plurality of bristles that extend outwardly from it and surround the paste nozzle. The hollow interior of the handle portion of the toothbrush is adapted to receive toothpaste. The interior has a forward biasing portion that urges toothpaste held in the hollow interior of the handle portion into the paste conduit. A paste dispensing valve is in communication with the paste conduit.
In these respects, the toothbrush with pressurized toothpaste dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing toothpaste by pressing a single release valve.